


coven calling

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Humanstuck, Magic, Multi, Nudity (Mention), coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: "I'm not writing up the contracts," Rose says, shoving her nose back into yet another of her increasingly weird resources on questionable magic, which means she absolutely will, she's just going to be a bitch about it. You're okay with that.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Polyswap Presents 2020





	coven calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> "ladies is it gay to start a coven in between college classes and/or summer jobs to pay rent in your cramped little apartment with one half taken up by plants and the other half with increasingly weird resources on questionable magic"
> 
> the answer is yes

So the craft is common but covens kinda aren't. Not these days, at least, not when everyone and their aunt and uncle and auncle is thinking more along the lines of, well, clan heritage and _family_ lines. Sure, there are tentative allegiances you make in college just to stay afloat, the impassioned throes of pledges of ever loyalty you toss out in high school (no one ever holds you to those, or at least, they're not supposed to and shit Will come down on those who do), the steadfast certainty of friends forever you make in your younger years—and some of those last. Some of those remain.

But your standard coven? The coming-together? It's gotten a little outdated, and that kinda sucks.

Most of the time if you need backup for a spell you'll put out a call on the message boards, on telephones, on familiars, to whoever's the supervisor for your area. You'll get together a temporary group, then be expected to help those people out in turn when they've got something to cast. You can build up a lot of favours, that way, responding to whatever cast calls that work for you.

But standard covens, not so much.

It's not that wix don't _want_ covens. It's just...well, time's marched on and some people seem to think that the systems, the approaches to being a wix, have marched on with them. When you meet your two roommates for the first time ever, the three of you are witches alone, and you're mostly okay with that. You've got your plants, and Rose has her research into the heights and depths of what magic is and knows, and Vriska has her luck that pours easily into her hands and out of it again, whenever she deems it necessary.

(rose says, there's not much difference between deep and high when you really get into it. vriska says, sometimes having a little bad luck is the luckiest thing of all. you're learning.)

But the three of you get along, form one of those tentative-maybe allegiances that no one ever expects to last, just to make it through the school year, and then stick together through the next, and—

It's the summer before your third year of college and the apartment is small and getting smaller by the day, with Rose's books and your plants and really you're just lucky that Vriska's hobbies don't need so much room, and—

The door slams open, and there's Vriska. "We need to form a coven," is the first thing she says, and you have to blink to take it all in. Okay. What?

"What?" Rose is the first to speak (but she blinked to, you know, you saw it, you were all quick blinks but Rose was all slow and cat-like, hard to miss, that), and you appreciate it. "A coven?"

"We're practically already one," Vriska argues. Rose hadn't been trying to start a fight, but Vriska's an argument all on her own, and the two of you have basically come to expect it. "Sure, we're a college coven, whatever, but we get along well, and our magic balances out—"

"A little too much sunshine, if you ask me," you mutter (but that's okay, you're getting used to it, their approaches are enough to balance each other out and that balances _you_ out).

"— _our magic balances out_ ," she repeats, firm in her decision and tone, "and I think we could do some great things together! Like, for instance, help pay the rent? Or even save up more rent for a better place?"

You look at Rose. Rose looks at you.

"What the hell," you say. "Let's do it."

"I'm not writing up the contracts," Rose says, shoving her nose back into yet another of her increasingly weird resources on questionable magic, which means she absolutely will, she's just going to be a bitch about it. You're okay with that.

* * *

The contracts aren't technically necessary, but they're a little easier on the system than any kind of blood- or magic-bond. Ripping those up when a coven has to call things off might be more suited to the dramatic flair of a wix, but it's a hell of a time to recover from. Much better to put shit down in paper, decide in writing who gets the familiar in the coven-divorce, than that.

Of course, the contracts might be yet _another_ reason covens aren't as popular. Signing a piece of paper has so much less...romance, than sharing blood under the light of a sacred moon.

You're okay with that. Sky-clad rituals are only _sometimes_ your kind of thing.

All three of you sign on immediately, you with an ink you've made out of some of your beloved plants, Rose with something glittery that you think she got from Roxy, and Vriska with something that looks like she dipped it straight into one of her shimmering coins of luck. It looks damn pretty, honestly, the purples and blues and pinks, but you're more intrigued by the way the parchment flares after the last drop falls, by the way your magic twines, tangles, interweaves.

You look up at them, and you think, maybe, they're feeling it too—

"We're going to do some crazy shit together," Rose says, confirming all of your suspicions, and Vriska throws her head back and laughs.

Gods all damn. You're really doing this.


End file.
